Cat and Mouse
by titania eli
Summary: When Lucy returns to her apartment, she expects to find her teammates invading her house and her room in a mess, not a hyperactive Celestial Spirit drugged on catnip.


_Got the catnip idea from both FallenKitsunee and 1337kitsune. I wanted to write my own brand of reaction Loke will have under the influence of catnip, which is like me under the influence of sleepiness and laughter. :D_

**Cat and Mouse**

When Lucy stepped into her apartment, her 'danger' sense immediately blared wildly in alarm. First, it was the utter silence, which Lucy does not associate with her apartment whenever she returned. Second, it was the strange musky scent lingering in the air, kind of like mint.

Dread pooled heavily in the bottom of her stomach. She has a very bad feeling about this.

She shut the door quietly behind her, making sure to lock it in case Natsu or Gray decided to break into her house without knocking. Although they would probably just run through her door, she thought cynically. Natsu, and sometimes Gray, tend to not see obstacles in front of them. To them, doors are probably just another hindrance. And hindrances are usually destroyed when it comes to the two.

Sometimes, Lucy wondered if they had spread their madness to her.

She sighed, placing down her bag on the desk, eager for a warm bath. She turned to her bathroom, smiling brightly. She only had a second to blink before the bathroom door flung open with enough force to unhinge the door.

"What the–" she shrieked as a blur of orange slammed right into her. She fell onto her back with a loud, painful thud. She swore she could see stars for a brief moment.

"Lucy, Lucy! Iwantmoreofthosegreenstuffs!" a familiar, dulcet voice babbled excitedly.

The blonde squinted up at the lump of black and orange straddling her. Loke's green eyes gazed down at her, dilated and dazed.

"_Loke_?" she spluttered. Loke's eyes brightened at the sound of her voice. She flinched as his smile widened, revealing white teeth. She did not fail to notice the pointy incisors.

"Loke, get off me!" she demanded. To her surprise, he obeyed her command, sliding off her lap quickly. She flushed and instantly leaped up, the exposed skin of her thighs tingling.

"What's wrong with you?" she snapped. Loke giggled in response to her question. _Giggled. _Lucy felt her jaw dropped in shock. There was an unfamiliar playful lilt in her catlike Spirit's laughter that Lucy has never heard before.

Shaking her head, she leaned forward, frowning when she caught a whiff of the musky scent surrounding Loke.

_Catnip?_

"What the hell?" she exclaimed, pulling back immediately when Loke reached out for her hair. He was behaving unbelievably like a cat at the moment. Lucy does not want to know what he's trying to do with her precious hair. He probably thinks her hair is a toy.

"_Lucy._" Loke whined loudly. The blonde twitched as he gazed up at her pitifully. She doesn't trust the mischievous glint behind those innocent-looking green eyes.

Cats are devilish creatures.

"Who gave you catnip, Loke?" she demanded, glaring down at him. He shrugged, smiling drunkenly.

Lucy sighed in frustration and spun around, determined to track down the idiotic culprit who gave Loke catnip. Giving catnip to Happy was one thing, since the blue cat was easy to contain, but giving catnip to _Loke_?

Not only was Loke twice the size of Happy, he was also an incredibly powerful Celestial Spirit that could easily take down mages twice the size of _him._

"Lucydon'tleaveme!" Loke grabbed her leg as she moved to the door. Lucy yelped as she nearly fell over. Loke clung onto her thigh, whimpering. Lucy groaned as she found herself immobile.

"I'm going to _kill _the bastard that did this!" she growled under her breath. She glanced down at Loke, who purred happily against her leg.

She could feel the slight vibrations against her thigh, and she involuntarily shuddered. Her shoulders slumped as Loke refused to let go of her leg. Sighing, she lightly pushed him and settled down beside Loke. He immediately curled up against her, nuzzling her neck and purring softly in contentment.

She just has to wait it out until Loke is back to his usual self.

She gazed down at Loke's mussed burnt orange hair. On a second thought, this wasn't so bad. She suppressed a smile as she stroked Loke's soft hair. After all, it wasn't often for Loke to be this pliant and obedient. Also, the expression on Loke's face after the catnip effects wore off might be worth it.

As Lucy leaned against Loke, closing her eyes, a piece of paper fluttered down from her dresser, coming to a rest on the floor. On a closer look, a line of neat, cursive script can be seen written elegantly at the top of the paper.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I hope you enjoy your present._

_Love,_

_Levy and Mirajane._


End file.
